1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, such as a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) phone, a game phone, a chatting phone, a camera phone, an MP3 phone, a cellular phone, a PCS (Personal Communications Service) phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), an HHP (Hand Held Phone), and in particular, to a semi-automatic sliding device for a sliding-type portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the term “portable terminal” typically means an appliance for allowing a user to have a wireless communication with a counterpart while carrying such a portable terminal. For example, such a wireless communication function includes a voice communication function, a message transmission function, a file transmission function, an image communication function, a camera function, etc. In addition, such a portable communication terminal conducts the role of a private secretary for managing phone numbers, private schedules, etc.
In consideration of portability, such portable terminals are being miniaturized, slimmed, narrowed and lightened, and are also tending toward multi-media which can seek more various functions, whereby entertainment contents including games and recreation are regarded as important. In the future, it is expected that this trend will be changed to integrate multiple functions including an image communication, a game function, an internet function, and a camera function beyond a simple voice communication into a portable terminal.
Conventional portable communication terminals may be classified into bar-type or folder-type depending on the external appearances thereof. A bar-type communication terminal has a single housing configured in a bar shape, wherein a data input device, a data output device, an antenna device, a transmitter, and a receiver are provided in the single housing. A folder-type communication terminal has a folder rotatably connected to a bar-type housing through a hinge device.
In addition, portable communication terminals may be classified into swing-type or sliding-type depending on the opening and closing methods thereof. A swing-type communication terminal has two housings which are retained in the opposed position with each other in such a manner that when one of the housings is swung, the other is opened or closed. A sliding-type communication terminal has two housings which are oppositely assembled to each another in such a manner that when one of the housings is slid in the longitudinal direction, the other is opened or closed.
For example, a sliding-type portable communication terminal is configured in such a manner that a main housing and a sliding housing are oppositely assembled to each other through a sliding device.
A sliding device employed in a conventional sliding-type portable terminal is disclosed in detail in Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-393949.
However, the sliding device disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Application has a structure of which slimming is difficult. Therefore, the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Application is not proper for slimming of a sliding-type portable communication terminal.
In addition, another sliding device employed in a conventional sliding-type communication terminal is disclosed in detail in Korean Patent Application No. 2005-19808.
However, the sliding apparatus has a disadvantage in that it is difficult to slim, has many parts to be assembled, and reveals a problem in opening and closing movements because a dead point exists when sliding.